Coon And Friends Clones II: The OC Members
by TheGrant2
Summary: the sequel to coon and friends clones
1. Opening

Author's Note: here is the sequel to Coon and Friends Clones enjoy.

**TheGrant2 presents**

**A South Park Fanfic**

We see a man all tied up to a chair and with scars on his face.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"What is going on?" he asked himself again.

"What is going on is your life." A voice said.

"What?" He asked.

Then the man turned and saw a group of mysterious super villians in the shadows.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man yelled.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." One of the villians said.

"Go to hell." The man said.

"This is hell." The villian said.

Then he get electrocuted.

"What the fuck do you guys want with me?" The man asked.

"I Don't know we just picked your name from a phone book and decided to torcher you." The villian answered.

"God your sick." The man said.

"Yeah we know." The villian said.

Then they electrocute him again.

"MY GOD JUST KILL ME!" the man yelled.

"We will get to that soon but first what do you think of this world your living?" the villian asked.

"I don't know." The man answered.

"Wrong." The villian said as they electrocute him again.

"OH FUCK!" The man yelled.

"What do you think of this world your living?" the villian asked again.

"I don't know." The man answered.

"Wrong." The villian said again as they electrocute him again.

"SHIT BALLS!" The man yelled.

Then he asks again "NOW..." then the man interrupted.

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW I GUESS IT'S OKAY!" The man yelled.

"Really it's okay?" The villian asked.

"Yeah I guess." The man answered.

"You think it's okay when there are millions of theives, drunk drivers and killers your world is a shit hole filled with dangers like us and you might as well have a lasso." The villian explained.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" The man asked.

"Im saying you must die." The villian answered.

Then they electrocute him really hard untill his head exploded.

"Now who can stop us now." The villian said as he and the other mysterious villian in the shadows laugh evily and then the screen turns black and the title shows up in a line of fire.

**Coon and Friends Clones II: The OC Members**

**Written by TheGrant2**

**Written by Grant Armstrong**

**The OCs belong to their rightful owners**

**Coon and Friends belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Story belongs to Grant Armstrong**

Author's Note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Robbery Fight

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Robbery Fight**

That night.

At a bank some robbers came in and shot the banker and kept everyone else hostage.

"ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVES TILL WE GET OUR MONEY!" One robber yelled.

Then the Coon and Friends get the report and they use their powers to get to the bank.

"NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" The main robber yelled.

Then out of nowhere a robber got knocked out.

"What the hell?" The main robber asked himself.

Then out of nowhere another robber gets knocked out.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!" The main robber yelled.

"That would be us." The Coon said behind him.

Then the robber turns around and see them.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

"We are here to take you out." The Coon said.

"Fine have it your way asshole." The robber said as he send his men to attack the Coon and Friends.

"Alright guys lets go." Mysterion said as he and the rest of the heroes fight the robbers.

Then they fought for 20 minutes and kill them.

"Mission Complete." The Coon said.

Then all the hostages are free.

Then one of them said "Wow thanks..." but they were gone.

"Who were they?" One of the hostages asked.

"They are the Coon and friends." Another one of the hostages answered as they all head for home.

"I hope they keep on protecvting us from evil." The one hostage said as he joined the others.

Author's note: it was short but that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Mandy's Birthday

Author's Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy.

Chapter 2: Mandy's Birthday

Later at Mandy's House.

Mandy Reed was putting up decoration or her birthday when the Coon and Friends came.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!" Coon and Friend yelled.

"Oh thanks Guys for coming." Mandy said.

"Well you didn't think we weren't going to be here for our favorite birthday girl did you?" Toolshed asked.

"No but you can't stay here for long my friends are coming over and I don't want them knowing about you guys." Mandy explained.

"No problem Mandy." Toolshed said.

The heroes look around.

"I see your ready." Toolshed said.

"Yeah I know." Mandy said.

Then a knock was heard.

"OH MY GOD MY FRIENDS ARE HERE YOU NEED TO GET OUT!" Mandy yelled.

"What the hell you want us to do the teleporting spell can only work once every 4 hours and if we go out the window they are sure to see us." The Coon explained.

"Well just hide anywhere." Mandy said.

Then the Coon and friends ran to hide as Mandy opens the door.

"SURPRISE!" Mandy's friends yelled.

"OH GUYS THANKS FOR COMING!" Mandy yelled.

Meanwhile the Coon and friends were hiding in her bedroom.

"Really this is the best place you could think of to hide?" Human kite asked.

"Excuse me for trying." The Coon said.

A Few Minutes in Party.

"WOW WHAT A GREAT PARTY!" One of Mandy's friends yelled.

The Party goes on for 1 hour Mandy and her friends talk to each other while the Coon and Friends do the same.

Then all of a sudden so mysterious figures were running in through the party.

"What was that?" One of the party guest.

Then Mandy looks out the window to see that the Coon and Friends were still inside so it is was not any of them.

Then the mysterious figure stabbed one of Mandy friends and kills him.

Then everyone screams then a group of heroes started killing every single person at the party execpt for Mandy for 10 minutes.

Then the Coon and Friends see the attack and come out to fight them but trouble is they are so fast they can't even touch them as he kidnap Mandy.

"HELP COON AND FRIENDS HELP!" Mandy yelled as she was getting taken away by the mysterious figures.

"Don't worry Mandy Reed we will find you and save you if it's the last thing we do." Toolshed said.

"No were not." The Coon said.

"Yes we are." Toolshed said.

"No were not." The Coon said.

"YES WE ARE!" Toolshed yelled.

"Okay fine." The Coon said as our heroes walk through the destruction of Mandy's house.

Author's Note: that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The OC Heroes

Author's notes: here is chapter 3 enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Meet The OC Heroes**

Then our heroes are at the secret hide out trying to figure out what to do to save Mandy.

"Alright guys we need to find out who those mysterious things that attacked are and defeat them." The Coon explained.

Outside a bunch of mysterious figure are out side their hide out.

"So any ideas how we do that?" The Coon asked.

"We do." One of the mysterious figures whispered.

"Who the Hell was that?" Toolshed asked.

"It was us." The Mysterious figures said as they came out.

They turn out to be other heroes.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The Coon asked.

"We are the OC Heroes." One of them said.

"And we are here to help you guys." Another one said.

"No." The Coon said.

"Oh come on here are our names." Another OC hero said as they gave them a list of their names.

"Well nice to meet you Siren and others but we can take care of it ourselves." The Coon said.

"No can't fight against the OC villains with out us." Nightfall said.

"OC villains?" Human Kite asked.

"Yeah they are our rivals." Siren said.

"So all this carnage is your fault then." Cartman said.

"No you see the OC villains are trying to destroy the world you need us to stop them or your screwed." Nightfall said.

"Okay fine show us." The Coon said.

"How?" The OC heroes asked.

"Well...well." The Coon said.

Then he looks out the windows sees these monsters.

"By killing all those monsters." The Coon said.

"Fine let's go guys." Siren said as the OC heroes start fighting.

They fight for 10 minutes and kill all the monsters.

"WOW!" Our heroes yelled.

"Well are we in or not?" Siren asked.

"Oh your in alright you are all fucking in." The Coon said.

"Thanks." Nightfall said.

"So can you teach us how to be strong like you guys?" Toolshed asked.

"It will take alot of work but I will accept." Siren said.

"Really?" The Coon asked.

"Yes just step inside and we will all teach you." Siren said as our heroes and new heroes go inside.

Author's Note: It was short but that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mall Fight

Author's Note: here is chapter 4 enjoy.

**Chapter 4: The Mall Fight**

Then the our Heroes and OC heroes are waiting in the mall for the OC villains.

"Are they here yet?" The Coon asked.

"No Not yet." Siren answered.

"So what are these OC villains planning anyways?" Coon asked.

"What else to take over the world." Siren answered.

"Of Course but how?" The Coon asked.

"By using the Red Crystal of Pandora." Siren answered.

"The What of What?" Toolshed asked.

"The Red Crystal of Pandora see the Pandora's box as you may know that has unspeakable dark powers well they were all contained in a crystal you see and the OC villains have been looking for that crystal for years and they haven't found it." Nightfall explained.

"But what did they take Mandy for?" Human Kite asked.

"I don't know but here's what I do know we don't let them find that crystal cause if they have it we are screwed." Siren explained.

Then the OC villains breaks in and start attacking the mall.

"Oh their here lets go." Siren said as she and the OC heroes get their powers ready.

"OC VILLAINS!" Siren yelled.

"Why if it isn't our fellow rivals." One of the OC villains said.

"Oh forget it lets fight." Siren said as she and our heroes start to fight.

Then our Heroes and Villains fight for 10 minutes and then our heroes get their asses handed to them.

"Well looks like we win." An OC Villain said.

"Look gives these heroes they girlfriend back." Nightfall said.

"She's not our girlfriend." Toolshed said.

"Never we need her." Another OC Villain said.

"What for your just trying to take a crystal and trying to take over the world?" Coon asked.

"Your mind would not understand the reason we need her." An OC villain said.

"Well can't you at least try to make me understand?" Toolshed asked.

"NOOOO NO NO NO NONONONO!" An OC Villain yelled as they flew away.

"HEY COME BACK YOU ASSHOLES!" Coon yelled.

"Don't worry we will get her back and we will find out what they are planning with her and the crystal." Siren explained.

"Don't worry Mandy we will save you." Coon said as our heroes left the mall.

Author's note: that was also a short chapter but that was chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Training Skills

Author's note: here is chapter 5 enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Training Skills**

Soon our heroes were back at their secret lair.

"So listen if you want to defeat the OC villains and save your friend you need to be skilled like us." Siren explained.

"Oh please bitch we are skilled enough as it is." The Coon said.

Then Siren uses a invisible potion and then uses her skills fighting powers to beat up The Coon as he fell to the ground as Siren turned back visible.

"Now what were you saying?" Siren asked.

"Alright then show us your skills." The Coon said.

"Okay first off our invisiblity follow me Canon heroes." Siren said as she and the others followed them out of the lair.

Soon our heroes walked all the way to the OC's lair to their invisibile training grounds as Siren grabbed a bunch of vials.

"These thing we got from Mr Wizard gives us the power of invisibility us take a drink and once your invisible attack the targets." Siren explained.

"Okay Siren whatever you say" Toolshed said as he drank the stuff along with everyone else.

Soon then the Canons turned invisible.

"Woah cool." The Human kite said.

"We should this more often." Mosquito said.

Then they sneak up towards the targets and use their powers and fight them while invisible for 5 minutes then they destroy them all as they turn back visible again.

"Good job now time to learn how to master your Power skills." Siren said.

Then they go to the Power training grounds.

"Now you need to learn to charge your powers like this." Raven said.

Siren and Raven go to the dummies hold in their powers and release them destroying all the dummies in one blow.

"See it's very easy just hold in your powers for a minute and then release okay now you try." Siren explained.

Then our Canon Heroes did exactly that they hold their powers in for a minute and release them cause them to destroy the dummies in one blow.

"Good job in one try too." Raven said.

"Hey we are professionals of course we can do this in one go." Toolshed said.

"Now last but not least let's go and train you for fighting skills." Llama Man said.

Then they go to the Fighting training ground.

"So uh hi uh now you are here so first off you need to be sneaky before you fight." Amazon Black explained with a smile.

"Okay got it." Mosquito said.

Then Amazon Black sneaks up to the dummies and beats them with her whip.

"Okay your turn." The Dodger said.

Then our Canon heroes sneakly walked up to the dummies and then jumped at them and started fighting them for 2 minutes and beat them all up.

"Good job." Metal Neck said.

"Thanks." The Coon said.

"Now you have done good at learning new skills now you have to do our test." Siren explained as she brought out an army of dummies.

"With pleasure bitch." The Coon said as he and the other Canon heroes get ready.

Then our Canon heroes drink the invisibility potion and sneakly walked up to the Dummies and then jumped out and fought the dummies with their powers and fighting skills for 10 minutes and beat them all up.

"Congrats Canons you have completed the training and now we all are ready to stop the OCs villains evil plan." Siren said.

"And save Mandy." Toolshed said.

Then Our heroes all cheered.

Author's note: that was chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6: Fighting Monsters

Author's note: here is chapter 6 enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Fighting Monsters**

Our Heroes were soon walking through a restricted area.

"Why are we in this restricted area?" the Human Kite asked.

"Cause it's the only way to get to some unsuspected bad guys to fight to train some more." Siren answered.

"Of course the most fucking creepy looking place has to have monsters." The Coon said.

"That's right Coon." Fire Head said.

Then Jail Bait spotted some Monsters in a corner of the area.

"Hey guys I found some monsters over there." Jail Bait said as she pointed at some monsters.

"Well then let's get them." The Coon said as he was about to run but was stopped by Siren.

"No you want to be skilled about you have to be sneaky." Siren said.

"Oh yeah right all the sneaky bullshit." The Coon said.

Then our heroes sneaks up to the monsters and then jumps on them and then start fighting for 10 minutes and kills the monsters.

"We did it." Toolshed said.

"Yeah but there are still monsters down here let's look around some more." Siren said as our heroes search around for more monsters.

Then our heroes come across some platforms and jumped on them to the other side.

"Okay let's Keep moving guys." Toolshed said.

Then They come across some more Monsters and fight them for 10 more minutes and then kill them all as they move on.

Then they come across different platforms with monsters on them so Coon and Siren get on the platforms and fight the monsters each for 5 minutes and kills them all and the 2 heroes get to the other side and then the other heroes jump on the platforms to the other side.

"Good work Coon and Siren." Mysterion said.

"Thanks." Siren and Coon both said.

Then they run through the place as monster start flying at them then our heroes use their blast powers to shoot the monsters in the air for 10 minutes.

"How much longer?" Mint Berry Crunch asked.

Then they jump on some more platforms to the other side and come across with some monsters and fought them for 10 minutes and kill them all.

Then they get to the final stretch and got to a giant monster.

"Hey Siren bitch who the fuck is that?" Coon asked.

"Thats what we call a Boss asshole." Siren answered.

Then the Boss roars.

"And it looks like it's pissed." Toolshed said.

Then our heroes fought the Boss with their power skills for 20 minutes and defeated it.

"Good job Coon and Friends you killed all the monsters." Siren said.

"And for that we give you our gratitude." Angel Wing said.

"And Our strength and wisdom." Chess and Dark Rabbit both said.

"Thanks and for helping get all of us these skills we want you OCs to be apart of Coon and Friends." The Coon said.

"Really?" Siren said.

"Well I can't fucking stand you but yeah sure." Coon said.

"Okay then we accept." Raven said.

"YEAAH!" our heroes cheered.

Meanwhile at the Evil lair

The OC Villains were there while Mandy was all tied up.

"LET ME GO!" Mandy yelled.

"NEVER!" Destructo said.

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Catgirl said

Then Destructo pulls out a knife threatens Catgirl with it.

"Go ahead I dare you." Catgirl said.

"VILLAIN ASSEMBLE!" Dark Fly yelled out.

"What is it Dark fly ma'am?" Destructo asked.

"The Coon and Friends have learning power skills from our known OC enemies." Dark Fly said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Catgirl asked.

"Simple we quickly get that Crystal make our powers stronger and take over the entire world." Dark Fly said.

Then all the villains laughed evily.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Mandy shouted.

"Oh we have been getting away with it for a long time now." Destructo said as he knocks out Mandy.

Author's note: that was Chapter 6 I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 7: Facing The Villains

Author's Note: here is Chapter 7 enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Facing The Villains**

Our Heroes arrive at the OC's Villains lair.

"So This is their lair huh nice place." Toolshed said.

"Okay are you guys nervous?" Raven asked.

"Not really we will do anything for Mandy's life." Tupperwear said.

"Wait my Brethren see that evil looking building over there it shouldn't be so evil." a Hero named Captain Hindsight said as he appears out of nowhere.

"No no no no you are not stopping the villains we are." The Coon said.

"Oh no Coon I have come to join you guys to fight and stop the villains." Captain Hindsight said.

"Why I thought you usually work alone?" Coon asked the hero with the brains.

"Yeah I know but then my spoke to he said your a dumbass for working alone and you should join Coon and Friends." Captain Hindsight explained.

"You got canned didn't you?" Toolshed asked.

"Cleaned me out completely." Captain Hindsight said.

"Well find you can join us on one condition we work together." Coon said.

"Okay thank you Coon." Captain Hindsight said.

"Yeah whatever douchebag." Coon said.

"Alright then let's go kick some OC villains ass." Siren said.

Then our heroes ran inside the lair as the Villains see them.

"What...Siren long time no see." Dark Fly said.

"You too Dark Fly now we are going to stop you from getting that crystal." Siren said.

"Muhahaha you will never stop us." Dark Fly said.

"Well it looks like we are all going to have to fight." Coon said.

"Yes it does." Destructo said as he and the others prepare to fight.

Then they all fight for 5 minutes then they free Mandy.

"Thanks Coon and Friends." Mandy said.

"No Problem madam now if you please we need to continue." Coon said.

Then they fight for 10 more minutes then they all get tired.

"Well you may have gotten to us but you will never catch us." Destructo said as he and the other villains fly off.

"We got to stop them." Coon said as he and our other heroes chase after them.

They had a chase for 20 minutes then they lose as the villain laughed.

"Damn it damn it damn it." Coon said.

"Well you guys can stay at my place." Captain Hindsight said to lighten the moment.

A few minutes later our Heroes and Mandy are at Hindsights mansion and they saw that it was empty.

"Wow when you said they cleaned you out you were not kidding." Toolshed said.

"No I still have my Butler." Captain Hindsight said.

Then his butler came by with a plate of roast beef.

"Your dinner and tea sir." The butler said as he gave him the roast beef.

"Uh wait wait you Butler see this roast beef?" Captain Hindsight asked.

"Yes." The Butler answered.

"Well it's still looks under cooked." Captain Hindsight explained.

"Of course my bad sir." The Butler said as he took the roast beef back to the oven.

"And you see this tea?" Captain Hindsight asked.

"Yes sir." The Butler answered.

Then Captain Hindsight takes a sip of it and spits it out and says "It has too much honey and not enough sugar."

"Of course sir I will fix that up for you in a jiffy." The Butler said as he took the Tea back.

"Make yourselves at home Coon and Friends and madam." Captain Hindsight said.

"Thanks Captain." Mandy said.

Then Hindsight leaves to the next room as the our heroes look around.

Then Coon looks at this bust of Hindsight and then picks it up.

Then Coon said "Well look at this pathetic thing." then he accidentally dropped it and the head broke off.

"Oh shit." Coon said.

"COON!" Everyone yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Captain Hindsight yelled.

"NOTHING!" Toolshed yelled back.

"Now let's fix it." Mandy said.

"But how there is nothing in here to fix it with?" Coon asked

"Here is some glue I have." Mandy said as she took out the glue out of her pocket.

Then they tried to glue it and it worked then Captain Hindsight comes in and they place it back on the shelf.

"Well here is some tea and Roast Beef." Hindsight said.

Then he saw our heroes near the bust and said "I see your admiring my bust it's a special bust it has been made in my hero career for many years and I would die if anything bad happened to it."

"Really?" Toolshed asked.

"Well let's just discuss our plans to find the crystal." Human Kite said.

"TIMMEH!" Iron Maiden yelled.

Then Siren noticed Mandy in a worried mood.

"What's wrong honey?" Siren asked.

Then Mandy turned to Siren and said "Oh I just wish it was all over soon."

"Oh don't worry Miss Read we will be alright as long as your with us." Metal Neck said.

"Thank you guys this is becoming some birthday for me huh?" Mandy asked.

Then Siren nodded her head as we walk away and Mandy looks up at the night with thoughts of hope for the end of this attack from the OC villain.

Author's Note: That was Chapter 7 I hoped you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: Search For The Red Crystal

Author's Note: here is Chapter 8 enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Search For the Red Crystal**

The Next Day in town our Heroes were there trying to find somebody who knows about the crystal.

"Who do you think knows about the crystal?" Mandy asked.

"Well like Siren said it is her old friend." Coon answered.

"But where are we even going?" Mandy asked.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Coon yelled.

Then they go to a old house in an alleyway.

"Well here we are." Siren said as they go in.

And there they come across a superhero who had a red mask with a star on it, red gloves, blue shirt with telescope on it and antennas.

"Who is that Siren?" Coon asked.

"That is the new one." Siren asked.

"Oh great New one we need your wisdom." Captain Hindsight said.

But the New one said nothing to him.

"Yeah see he is very silent." Siren whispered.

Then Siren walks up to him.

"New one the OC villains are going to destroy the world and we need your help to find the Red Crystal of pandora." Siren explained.

Then the New one thinks.

"Oh see he's thinking." Siren said.

Then the New one goes to the map and points to South Africa.

"South Africa?" Toolshed asked.

The New one nods his head.

"Well that was easy well lets go." Coon said as they were about to go.

Then suddenly they were interrupted by a gang violence.

"What the fuck?" Coon asked.

Then they see all the destruction in the city.

"Well looks like we have some new rivals let's go and new one for helping us so easily you are our new member of Coon and Friends now." Coon said as our heroes started to go out and fight.

They run up to some of the gang members and beat the shit out of them with their powers and just regular punching.

Then they run up to some more and fight with them and kills them and they use their powers to blow up their car.

Then they run up to the rest of the gang doing even more damage.

"Well it seem these super douches are going stop us well then kill them all." The gang leader said as he ran off.

Then they all fight for 10 minutes and our heroes kill them all and run up to the leader.

"Hmmm I knew they were failures from the start but you can not stop me." The gang leader said as they start to fight.

Then they fight for 10 minutes but our heroes end up getting their asses kicked by the Gang leader.

"God he is good what are we going to do?" Coon asked.

Then the New one gets back up and uses his strong powers to kick the Gang leader's ass and finish him off and the rest of our heroes run up to him.

"Great job New One you saved us." Siren said.

Then the New One bows to them.

"Now let's all fly to South America and get that Crystal." Coon said as our heroes start to take flight to South Africa.

2 Hours Later they make to South Africa.

"Alright new one show us the way." Toolshed said.

Then they follow him across South Africa when they were stopped by lions that attack the new one.

"Oh shit those lions are attacking the new one." Toolshed said.

"Thanks like I can't see that already dumbass come on Heroes the new one has to survive in order to get to the crystal." Coon said as they were about to fight the lions.

They fight the lions for 2 minutes and kills them all as they continue their merry way.

Then they come across some more lions and fight them for 2 more minutes and kills them all and then moves on.

Then they come across a group of lions and fights them for 5 minutes and kills them all then they get to this jungle.

"New one is this where the Crystal is?" Coon asked.

Then he nods his head.

"Are you sure he's wise?" Coon whispered to Siren.

"Let's just go in this jungle and fight these jungle monster that are in there." Siren said as she and our other heroes run in.

Then they end up fighting some jungle monsters for 10 minutes and kills them all then they walked further and come across and jump on some platforms to the other side.

Then they fought some more jungle monsters for 5 minutes and kills them all.

Then our heroes come across some more platforms to the other side and jumps on them.

Then our heroes come across some more monsters and fight them for 5 minutes and kills them all.

"Alright almost there guys." Siren said.

Then our heroes run closer to their goal and once again comes across some more monsters and fight them for 10 minutes and kills them all.

Then they come across a huge group of Jungle monsters with the leader guarding the crystal.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING LITTLE SUPER HEROES!" The leader monster yelled.

"Oh we are just looking for some intresting artifacts to study." Coon said sarcastly.

"NO WAY LITTLE SUPER HEROES YOU WANT CRYSTAL YOU GET PAST US!" Leader monster yelled.

"Yes I figure you would say that." Toolshed said as our heroes get ready to fight.

Then they fight for 10 minutes and kill all the monsters execpt for the leader then they fight the leader for 10 more minutes and then they weaken him.

"Well still trying to protect the crystal huh?" Coon asked.

"Y-Y-YOU CAN'T T-T-TAKE IT'S M-MINE!" Monster leader yelled.

"Yeah you know what they saw never fuck with coon and friends." Coon said as he finishes the monster off with his strong powers.

Then they come across the crystal.

"There it is the Red Crystal of Pandora." Siren said.

"Hang on we should scan it to see if it causes any death traps when we touch it." Human Kite suggested.

Then they Siren use a scan power and it said clear.

"Yep it's fine." Siren said.

"Well im not gonna to lie this has been a thrill working with you guys you had so much help and training for us and now it's finally come to this alright Siren remove it." Coon explained.

Then she pulled the crystal off then a shit load of arrows start firing at them.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"I THINK YOU DIDN'T SCAN THE THING RIGHT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Coon yelled as our heroes ran from all the arrows.

They Ran through the jungle while dodging arrows for 10 minutes and then they finally escape.

"YAHOO WE DID IT!" Toolshed yelled as everyone cheered.

"Yeah now the OC Villains can't do their plan." Siren said.

Meanwhile with the Villains.

"WHAT THEY FOUND THE CRYSTAL!" Destructo yelled at the scout.

Then the Scout said "We are sorry sir but..." then Destructo interrupted him.

"SHUT UP...it seems now our OC rivals and this Coon and Friends to not understand we mean business." Destructo explained.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Dark Fly asked.

"Simple we kill them all that crystal belongs TO US!" Destructo answered as he threw a glass cup to the wall which shattered it.

Uh oh looks like our heroes are going to be in real trouble here oh who are we kidding they just learned great shit from the OC heroes what could possibly go wrong.

Author's Note: that was chapter 8 I hoped you enjoy.

The New one is the New kid Super hero that was featured in the Stick of Truth The Fractured But Whole Trailer


	10. Finale

Author's Note: Here is the finale enjoy.

**Finale**

A few hours later at Captain Hindsight's place our heroes are having a glasses of champagne.

"A toast to great teamwork and some new great friends." Coon said.

"Yeah thanks to us all we have the crystal of Pandora and...well...WE SAVED THE WORLD!" Siren yelled as everyone cheered.

"So what do we do now?" Toolshed asked.

"Uh...Let's go fight some more crime in the town." Amazon Black suggested.

"Yeah let's." Coon said as our heroes went out to the city.

Meanwhile the OC Villains were watching over the city getting ready to attack.

"Get ready guys soon that crystal will be ours." Dark Fly said as she and the other villains waited in the shadows.

Back in the town our heroes are looking for some more crime.

"Lets see criminals criminals criminals." Coon said.

Then our heroes come across some guys robbing a bank.

"GIVE ME ALL YOU MONEY!" One of the guys yelled pointing his gun around.

"Bingo." Coon said as our heroes enter the bank.

Then they all sneak up the walls.

"YEAH KEEP IT COMING!" The Guy yelled.

Then our heroes jump down and knocks out the guys buddies behind him as he turns around.

"HUH!" The guy yelled.

"Excuse me sir but your robbing the wrong bank here." The Coon said.

"Coon and friends you can't stop me BITCH!" The guy yelled.

But then a lazer broke through the banks and shot the guy and killed him.

"What the fuck?" The Coon asked as our heroes walk outside.

Then they see the OC Villains attack the whole town.

"GIVE US THE CRYSTAL COON AND FRIENDS AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" Dark Fly yelled out.

"Oh no." Siren said.

Soon the villains started destroying buildings and cars and killing people with their evil powers.

"Coon what are we going to do their destroying the city." Toolshed said.

"Yeah no shit Toolshed...we need to protect the crystal." Coon said as our heroes ran back to Captain Hindsight's house and locks the doors.

Then the Villains breaks the door down.

"Give us the crystal Siren." Destructo said.

"We will never give it to you bastards." Siren said.

Then the villain started using their powers to beat the shit out of our heroes and then takes the crystal and fly away.

"OH L-LETS ST- ST-STOP THEM!" Coon yelled as our heroes chase after them.

Then they chase the villains through town for 10 minutes and then our heroes jump on the villain causing them all fall down the ground.

"Well you got us but you will never stop us." Dark fly said.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." Siren said as our heroes and the villains were about to fight.

Then they fight with their powers for 10 more minutes and then they all get tired.

"You guys are just as good as before." Destructo said.

"Well you guys aren't pretty bad yourselves." The Coon said.

Then they all laugh as the villains escape with the crystal.

"Hahahah...oh shit." Coon said.

"MUHAHAHAHA SEE YAH LATER QUEERS!" Dark fly yelled.

"NOOOOO...DAMN IT!" Siren yelled.

A few minutes later our heroes and Mandy are in a bar feeling like failures.

"Damn we let the world down." Toolshed said as he drank down some beer.

"Yeah now there's nothing we can do now but drown our sorrows in alcohal." Coon said as he drank down some beer as well.

Then a fellow drinking man walked towards our heroes and Mandy.

"Why hello there young fellows why so gloomy?" The man asked.

"Oh nothing we just let the world down and shit." The Coon answered.

"Oh that's too bad." The Man said.

"Yeah easily too we couldn't protect that crystal." Siren said.

"So let me get this straight they got this crystal of yours and you guys are just giving up?" The Man asked.

"Yeah." Our heroes and Mandy said.

"Well you know what I say sure you may have failed once but you try again and you'll get it right." The man explained.

"Yeah your right about that." Siren said with a smile on her face.

"You want to save the world you need to try again." The man said.

Then our heroes and Mandy run out of the bar.

"Hmm nice people." The man said as he continued to drink.

Meanwhile at the villains lair they get ready for the take over.

"ALRIGHT WORLD YOU WILL NOW TASTE THE WRATH OF US!" Dark fly yelled as she holds the crystal above her head.

Then our heroes and Mandy quickly get to the Lair as they start huddling up.

"Alright guys this it the final battle." Coon said.

"YEAH NOW LET'S KICK SOME VILLAIN'S ASSES!" Siren yelled as our heroes and Mandy high fived each other and to the lair.

Back inside.

"And now our take over begins." Destructo said in excitement.

"Alright the time has come for the villain to win." Dark fly said as she started the crystal's powers.

Then Our heroes and Mandy breaks into the lair and interrupts it.

"Oh no." Dark fly said.

"Hey Dark Fly haven't you learned Heroes never give up." Coon said.

"I knew I should have killed you guys from the start but you are not going to ruin our plans now." Dark Fly said as she and the others villains prepare their powers.

"You are insane Dark Fly and were not going to let you get away with this." Siren said as she and the other heroes and Mandy get ready to fight.

Then they start fighting for 10 minutes and our Heroes and Mandy get their asses kicked but they get up and start fighting again for an hour and defeats them all execpt for Dark Fly and Destructo as they finished the Pandora Crystal powers as they grow really strong and fly off to the town.

"Oh no it's too late we got to stop them from getting to the town." Coon said as he and the others heroes and Mandy chase them down.

Then our heroes and Mandy chased down Dark Fly and Destructo for 1 hour and they were about to reach the town but Siren stops them in time but beating them up with her powers which gets rid of Dark Fly and Destructo's strength and leaves them knock out on the ground.

"Yes all in a days work for Coon and Friends." Captain Hindsight said with pride.

"Uh good job bitch." Coon said.

"Thank you." Siren said.

Then the 2 villain get back up.

"You have not seen the last of us Coon and Friends." Dark Fly said.

Then Toolshed uses a launching power to grab the 2 villains a launch them far away out of sight.

"Finally they were annoying." Toolshed said.

Then Coon and Siren look at each other.

"Uh S-S-Siren." Coon said.

"Yes C-C-Coon." Siren said as she giggled.

"T-t-thanks for everything." Coon said with a smile.

"N-n-no problem." Siren said.

"How about you and your friends stay with us Coon and Friends after helping us and everything bitch." Coon suggested.

"Really we would loved that." Siren said with a smile.

"Well guys three cheers for us COON AND FRIENDS!" Coon cheered as our heroes and Mandy slapped a high five.

So before you knew it Siren and her OC Heroes and Captain Hindsight had became part of the Coon and Friend and remember they are out there watching...waiting to save the world from the forces of evil aaaand that's pretty much it bye.

Then the screen turns black as the credits roll.

Author's note: that was Coon and Friends Clones II I hoped you enjoy this story.


	11. Credits

The Coon

Mysterion

Toolshed

Human Kite

Mosquito

Iron Maiden

TupperWear

Mint-Berry Crunch

Mandy Reed

Captain Hindsight

Siren

The New One

OC Heroes and Villains

Story Written By TheGrant2.

Llama Man and Mandy Reed Belongs To TheGrant2.

All Other Characters belong to their rightful owners (whoever they are)

South Park Created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Idea by TheGrant2.


End file.
